kuusenmadoushikouhoseinokyoukanfandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 14
Volume 14 is the final volume of The Instructor of Aerial Combat Wizard Candidates written by Yū Moroboshi and illustrated by Mikihiro Amami and was released on July 20, 2017. =Cover Page= *E601 Summary The novels begins with some of Kanata's memories before the incident. The girls were training with Kanata, as always, he's watching them on his Houki. He remembers/reminisces about the time when he was called a traitor and his squad was an F ranked group. After their training, the girls complain about their progress. They want to beat a record, but they fail to do so. Kanata tells them that he has a Special Training for that, and they accept. Kanata rents a new room and tells the girls to live there for a while. Since the room was dirty, they had to clean it up. Misora and Rico begin to fight, while Lecty tries to calm them down. She notices that their Special Training was about teamwork and tries to explain it to them. After the ruckus, the girls clean the room. After cleaning the room, they talk about Kanata while they are cooking. Later on, during their training Kanata provokes the squad and teaches them about teamwork. Yuri became a writer, with Yuri Florence being her pseudonym. She wrote a romantic book called "My Teacher" and was signing autographs. Lloyd becomes her producer. He was the one who noticed her talent. Kanata sees a new pamphlet on his desk. It is about Yuri's debut as a writer. He says he wants to read her new book. The girls wants the same. They arrive at Yuri's place. Misora does not recognize her (because her outfit had changed) and Lloyd makes fun of her. Lecty entered a mascot contest, so she brought Piyo-chan (from the OVA) along with her. Rico's mother also appears. Everyone is astonished to see Rico using honorifics. And this marks the end of Kanata's memories. Skip to current time. Misora and Lecty are talking about their new instructor. They do not know the reason of his appearance in Mistgun, but they feel that somehow they know/saw him before. The other day, the girls question Kanata and they meet Leyseritt. She remembers him. Aria befriends her, but she doesn't remember Kanata. At this point, it is revealed that Kanata survived the Gate's trap, but he was gravely injured. Elise rescued him and he was treated for half a year. Emily is also with Leyseritt, but she is in her small form.Kanata talks with them, and tells them about a method to make more friends, and they were interested. He suggests them to make a new squad. Kanata meets Chloe again. On seeing him, she feels weird. It was the second time they met (after he lost his memories), but she believes she has known/talked with him way before their "first" meeting. After that meeting, Kanata and the new squad fights squad C601. He gives some orders to the new squad and they rapidly gain the advantage. Misora and the girls, after seeing his tactics with the new team, feel as if they had heard those orders before. They also began to call him like they used to do before, but they still don't understand what was happening. After the battle, the girls take a shower. They don't feel that weird sensation anymore and they feel okay with calling him like they did. Noelle appears again. She is in charge of an exhibition battle in Mistgun when she read the participant's list. She reads the words "Kanata Age". She does not remember him. In Mistgun, Freon and Miena talk about Rico. In Bebel, Elise was invited to Riba's residence to talk about the exhibition battle. Elise was requested to be Chris' bodyguard. The night before the match, Kanata was eating with Chloe and the girls. Misora and Yuri offer him a sandwich. He notices that their relationship had changed a lot. During the day of the match, the girls began to feel weird again when they were at Kanata's side. Misora and Yuri say that when they see him, their hearts began to beat faster. They decided to give their all in the battle for him. Riba, Elise, Noelle, Freon arrive just to see the battle. They still do not recognize Kanata. The match was Kanata and his squad (Chloe, Aria, Lloyd and Leyseritt) vs C601. Kanata gives the orders to his squad and the girls gain the upper hand. The spectators were impressed and they didn't know why Kanata was so happy. They noticed that Kanata was the one who invited them to the match so they can try to remember him or at least make new memories with him. During the climax of the battle, Misora and Yuri attack him. He notices that they still have the same determination as before. He congratulates them and concedes the match. He, along with the two girls, left the colosseum and went to buy some ice cream. Misora asks him if he loved someone. He told her that he used to love someone, and he's waiting to meet her again. They ask Yuri the same question. She says that in the past she felt that she loved someone, but she's not interested in those things now. After a pause she tells them that she doesn't mind loving the same guy again. After another big pause, Misora and Yuri say to him that they want to stay by his side. Kanata observes them and says that they should always do what they want to. Colored Illustrations LNV14.jpg LNV14 ALT.jpg V14 C3.jpg